Halo: Platinum Annals
Halo: Platinum Annals is a flash game (idea) developed by Hyper Zergling. It may or may not be created, depending on the time in the hands of both Hyper Zergling and Rickraptor77. Synopsis The game tells the story of the SPARTAN-II Platinum Team towards the end of the Human-Covenant War. Levels The campaign in Halo: Platinum Annals consists of thirteen levels, all of which are playable. #First Encounter - “Mobilize the troops, protect Lares.” Houston, we have a problem Foxtrot Ultra Capital Punishment #[[Battle of Gliese 581 g|'Light Speed']] - “Grab a Booster Frame, give ‘em hell.” Set phasers to kill No one can hear you scream Shatter the Sky #[[Battle of Gliese 581 g|'Blitzkrieg']] - “Never give up, never give in.” I need a weapon A Diamond in the Rough Light of Aiden #[[Battle of Gliese 581 g|'Prisoner of War']] - “Escape the ship, steal the map.” We had to share the rock Free as a Bird X marks the spot #[[Battle of Isis|'Isis']] - “Get the module before they do.” Chariot of the Gods Book of the Dead Will of the Prophets #[[Battle of Isis|'Bushmasters']] - “Navigate the swamps, don’t get caught.” Hunted Heart of Darkness Like shooting fish in a barrel #[[Battle of Vector|'The Inferno']] - “Stay alive, find the artifact.” A Thousand Suns Out of the frying pan Tonight, we dine in Hell #[[Battle of Vector|'Cold War']] - “Storm the compound, take the key.” The grass is always greener Snowbound Permafrost #[[Battle of Daybreak|'Daybreak']] - “Take ‘em out, quietly.” Silence is Golden Who ya gonna call? There is no try #[[Battle of Daybreak|'Cloak and Dagger']] - “Almost counts in horseshoes and nuclear strikes.” Danger Close Big Bang Theory Fire in the hole #[[Operation Squall|'Babylon']] - “Find the door, break the lock.” Platinum Team Barricade Cradle of Life #[[Operation Squall|'The Catacomb']] - “No one gets left behind.” Contumacy Last Resort An Eye for an Eye #'Final Hour' - “Go out with a bang.” Meet your maker This is Sparta! Never say die… Plot Characters Major Characters UNSC *Master Chief Petty Officer Annie-003 **HP: 38 **Armor Ability: Jet Pack *Chief Petty Officer Rick-077 **HP: 42 **Armor Ability: Drop Shield *Petty Officer First Class Dom-094 **HP: 38 **Armor Ability: Evade *Petty Officer Second Class Maurice-148 **HP: 42 **Armor Ability: Active Camo *Petty Officer Second Class Andrew-067 **HP: 40 **Armor Ability: Armor Lock *Petty Officer Second Class Sam-015 **HP: 38 **Armor Ability: Sprint *Petty Officer Second Class Valkein-055 **HP: 40 **Armor Ability: Hologram *Petty Officer Second Class Christian-221 **HP: 40 Minor Characters UNSC *UNSC Marine Corps **Marine Infantrymen ***HP: 25 **Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ***HP: 30 **Dropship Pilots *UNSC Navy **Fighter Pilots **Crewmen ***HP: 25 *Civilians **Civilian Security Forces ***HP: 23 **Civilians ***HP: 20 Covenant Empire *San ‘Shyuum *Sangheili **Sangheili Minors ***HP: 92 **Sangheili Majors ***HP: 115 **Sangheili Zealots ***HP: 185 *Jiralhanae **Jiralhanae Minors ***HP: 50 **Jiralhanae Majors ***HP: 60 **Jiralhanae Captains ***HP: 65 *Mgalekgolo ***HP: 400 *Yanme’e **Yanme’e Minors ***HP: 20 **Yanme’e Majors ***HP: 23 *Kig-yar **Kig-yar Minors ***HP: 50 **Kig-yar Snipers ***HP: 25 *Unggoy **Unggoy Minors ***HP: 23 **Unggoy Majors ***HP: 25 Gameplay Platinum Annals is a two player side-scroller fighting game, much unlike any Halo series game. The controls are much like those of the Super Smash Bros. series, utilizing one attack button and one control key direction to perform attack combinations. Due to the side-scrolling, there is no friendly fire with the exception of explosive attacks. The players are also unable to pick up and use weapons of enemies, but have infinite ammunition for their weapons. At the beginning of each level, the players each choose which character he/she wants to use from start, while the rest of the usable characters serve as backup in after the starting character dies. The game is over once all usable characters die. In some levels, all of the main characters are usable, but only a selected few are usable on other levels. Each character has his or her own statistics, resulting in many advantages and disadvantages. On certain levels, the same character may have different controls from previous levels, due to different equipment. Controls Platinum Annals is best played on a standard keyboard. Player 1 Player 2